


Quickie

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Campaign 2 [38]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: What if Fjord and Jester had been sleeping together the entire time?  This is what they might have been up to during the bathhouse episode.  [A slightly canon-divergent smut.]Reading Time:abt 12 mins





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic writing challenge on the Fjorester discord that imagined Fjord and Jester had been together since before the series started. Fun, but also derailed by recent episodes! Still, too much fun not to share :)

Fjord hadn’t thought anything of the bathhouse. He was used to nudity and he was used to seeing friends naked. Sailors lived in too close quarters to not be comfortable with some skin or even the occasional fucking going on nearby. He’d seen more asses and dicks and dicks in asses than he cared to admit. But that was life on the seas. The point being that a trip to the bathhouse with some friends was fairly tame in comparison. Yeah, there were some attractive people in the Mighty Nein, but Fjord wasn’t ruled by his dick. If you were just friends, you didn’t have to think about . . . what you could do with that person. You could be just friends.

Of course, when one of those friends was Jester, it made things a lot harder (a thought he immediately regretted). They’d gotten pretty good at not letting their, uh, whatever it was get out to the group. No need to complicate group dynamics. That’s what Fjord had told Jester after the whole circus thing had been cleared up. Jester had just smiled a sly little smile, licked her lips, and said she liked having a dirty little secret. When he’s tried to explain that it wasn’t like that, well . . . there hadn’t been much of a conversation after Jester cut him off with a kiss and a tongue down his throat.

So Fjord should have been able to see the problem with the bathhouse situation. Again, it wasn’t the nudity. Even Jester naked, as gorgeous and round and soft as she was, was just another naked body when hanging out with a group of friends. Fjord didn’t slip easily into that whole “sex” mindset. In fact, Jester had been the first one to really be able to put him in that place. His other times had been accidents more than anything—not reading the signs, not understanding what was going on, until he was in the room alone, his shirt being pulled over his head, his belt being undone. Jester didn’t do that. She was always forward—yeah, it could be a little uncomfortable how forward—but you always knew where you stood. You always knew what she wanted. If she wanted to fuck, she wasn’t going to speak about it slyly. She was going to look you in the eye and ask if you wanted to fuck.

But, you know, he also counted on a little discretion on her part and he supposed what she did was _technically_ discretion _for Jester_. Fjord had just casually asked Molly “what else do you do around a hot bath-spa-place” and while Molly answered, Jester just as quickly said, “You stand uncomfortably close to people you know and make them feel awkward” while splashing straight across to him. She didn’t actually press her body against his (although he wondered what it looked like to Yasha from across the pool), but she didn’t really have to. Even in the heat of the spa, he could feel the fire boiling off her skin and he knew too well what it was like to have that fire pressed against his body. And then, as Molly was saying something in response, just as Fjord glanced down to see if she was moving away, Jester locked eyes with him and whispered, “Remember the first time I had you in my mouth?” and brushed a finger lightly across his groin.

Fjord’s eyes shot up to avoid any semblance of looking at Jester, but he could feel her gaze and her smile sweep across his face as she turned and settled in next to him. “Uh-huh,” he said, “Jester—um, I forgot what I was going to say.” I mean, damn, of course he remembered that first time. It wasn’t even the first time they’d been together—that had been quick and sudden and explosive. No, the time Jester was talking about, they’d just turned in for the night and started peeling out of their clothes. Except when he turned back from stripping off his shirt, Jester was watching him, biting her lip, her eyes stripping him the rest of the way.

“Fjord?” she’d said.

“Uh, yeah, Jester?”

He hadn’t gotten used at that point to the idea that this beautiful tiefling woman would want to keep, well, being with him. She was smart. She was funny. She was goddamn talented in a host of ways that were just impressive. So when she asked: “Have you ever had a blowjob?” he just about fell over. He really thought it might have been a one-time moment of weakness for the both of them.

When he had kind of recovered, he stammered out, “Uh, that is, no.”

That’s when Jester pushed herself off the bed and prowled towards him like a tiger stalking her prey.

“You should really try it,” she had said, her hands clasped innocently behind her back (which had the probably very intended effect of pushing her chest out and up).

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He had felt the flush in his cheeks and on the back of his neck, but he tried to play it cool. “You have, uh, any suggestions on how to do that?”

Jester reached out her hands and rested them on his chest. She grinned. “I thought you’d never ask!”

Yes, Jester was always forward and very descriptive. That was the night Fjord had been introduced to her running commentary. It was amazing how hot a blowjob was when your partner was constantly taking a break to tell you what she was about to do and then … just did it. By the time Fjord came, Jester’s tongue rolling around the tip of his cock, the corners of her mouth laughing, her eyes piercing up at him, he was bone tired and collapsed. That’s when Jester had crawled up to him, wiping the come from her face and nuzzled her head into his side and asked, “Did you like it?” Fjord had wondered why she even needed to ask.

(Even later, he remembered the thought he’d had at the start: that sometimes she seemed to comment on everything because she was telling _herself_ what she was about to do. But he dismissed that because it didn’t make sense. She was the experienced one, right?)

With that memory planted squarely in his head, Fjord was having a (sigh) hard time keeping his boy down. The water and steam suddenly felt a whole lot hotter and Fjord was aware of the sweat beading on his skin. He stretched his hands out to try and relax and noticed that he was pruning real bad. That was something to focus on. “This is normal, right?”

Nott gave him a look. “You’ve been in the water before, right?”

“No, I know, it just seems to be happening faster than before. It’s all fragrant and stuff.”

Jeste leaped forward a look of mock horror in her face, one hand on Fjord’s shoulder. “Oh no, Fjord!” The other hand slid onto his thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. “Are you melting!?”

“He’s turning into a fish!” screeched Nott.

“Oh no, you’re turning into water!” Jester scratched her nails across the inside of Fjord’s thigh.

Fjord felt that familiar urge to pull Jester close. But he also felt the keen awareness of the other’s around them. “Oh no! Oh no!” He started to splash. “Jester, help.” He made a sad burbling noise and shifted a little further away.

Jester gave him a knowing smirk and turned back to the rest of the conversation, her hand going with her gaze.

Yep, Jester was downright distracting. She’d pulled the cord and started ideas running through his mind and, even though her didn’t want those ideas right now, he couldn’t exactly stop his body from reacting to them.

The rest of the conversation in the bath was a bit hazy, but he came to when he realized people were starting to get out. He glanced around and saw their clothes clean and set out on the other side of the room. With a little careful maneuvering, he was able to climb out and grab the pile (carefully placed) without anyone catching a glimpse of his, uh, condition. Jester seemed completely distracted and that was just as well. He hurried out and found a private stall nearby and ducked inside, pulling the door to behind himself.

And a second later the door opened and Jester slid in behind him.

She was technically covered by a towel, but she hadn’t bothered to even wrap it around her curves—she just clutched it to her bosom and let it hang lazily in front of her, blue skin popping out all over.

Fjord kept his clothes clasped firmly over his crotch. His eyes went wide. “Jess, wh—what are you doing?”

Jester waved dismissively and flung the towel over her shoulder. Fjord’s breath caught in his chest. “Oh, you know, Beau and Yasha are doing some kind of weird flirty tough girl thing—like a game of chicken!” she said, “So I thought we should have some fun while we wait!”

In the bathhouse, with everyone else around, and Jester in normal hijinks mode, her naked form hadn’t been so distracting. But by now, Fjord could tell when she was just playing and when she was truly interested. Out there, she had been playing, her eyes laughing as he squirmed, trying not to let their “dirty secret” out. But here, in this room, away from everyone else (at that moment Jester turned and slid the bolt on the stall door), the shape and movement of her body was overwhelming.

Fjord swallowed and let out a long calming breath. “Uh, I’m not sure we have time for that kind of fun right now.”

“Of course we do!” said Jester with a smile. She walked over to Fjord, her hands toying with the towel. “I’ve told you that we need practicing being quick!” She was now right in front of Fjord and ran a finger down his chest and letting it linger just at the edge of his trail of hair leading downwards. “You are a hard man to please sometimes.”

Fjord felt the flush coming back and ruffled his hair with his free hand. “Jess, we’ve talked about this. I just want to make sure—”

Jester giggled. “I’m not complaining. I like a challenge!” She stepped forward and her breasts grazed Fjord’s chest, her fingers gripped at his thigh. “I think I can make you come before Beau and Yasha get out of the water. Can I try?”

She pushed herself up on her toes and into a kiss. Her hot breath brushed Fjord’s lips and he instinctually pulled her closer. His clothes dropped to the floor and he welcomed the soft press of her body against his, the give under the press of his fingers, the way her hands slid up his sides.

She pulled away. “So?”

“It can only take a few minutes—”

“Yep!” Jester rested one hand on Fjord’s chest, her gaze moving downward.

Fjord groaned back against the wall, head tilting back to take in the ceiling. “Well, if you think you can ….”

Her lips were already working at his neck, then his collarbone, then his chest. She stepped back and threw the towel onto the floor in front of him and, with a wicked smile, kneeled.

Normally, Fjord was a … marathon runner—he could just keep going, something Jester had commented on quite a few times as she climbed back on after a brief rest or as she finished him off with her hand and mouth. This time? Jester wasn’t playing around, well, at least not in the usual way.

One hand kneaded at his thigh (holding him against the wall), while the other stroked his cock to attention and then, before he could even moan for the first time, she devoured his cock, taking him halfway in her mouth and—he didn’t even know how to describe what she was doing. Her tongue massaged the shaft as she slurped at the head, bobbing up and down, her hand pumping in time with her head. The sound of her mouth moving over his cock—wet and sloppy—filled the stall and when she saw him looking down at her, she pulled him a little deeper and hummed her satisfaction, grinning around his cock, laughter in her eyes.

He wanted to say something. He wanted to pick her up and fuck her against the wall. But Jester had other plans. She pulled off and lavished his cock with attention, urging him on with her tongue like he was the sweetest piece of candy she’d ever tasted. It wasn’t enough to hear the slurps and sucks, he could hear her whispering and moaning her own pleasure, even as her tongue curled and teased. And, for some reason, it was her words, incomprehensible around her tongue and his cock, that made him come.

He groaned into incoherence as his cock twitched, a hot splatter that he barely felt in Jester’s burning mouth. He barely had time for a gasp of breath before Jester swallowed, giving his cock a mighty suck—that sent his vision white—and then pulled away.

She wiped her lips and chin, stood, and gave Fjord a peck on the lips. He was still having problems focusing.

“Let’s see if we did it!” she said, clapping her hands. She rushed over to the door and, unlocking it, swung it open and peaked out. She squeaked. “Beau is just getting out! I knew we could do it.” She glanced over at Fjord and blew him a kiss. “I better go get my clothes.” She disappeared out the door.

Fjord stared after her, his chest rising, his skin hot and flushed.

Jester sure did make things a lot harder, but … Fjord had to give her credit, she solved that problem every time.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Introduction**  
>  This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism - focus on descriptions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> **Author Responses**  
> 
> 
>   * This author replies to comments.
>   * **Note:** If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with _whisper_. I will still appreciate the comment, but not respond. :)
> 



End file.
